No Matter What
by glowingstarwriters
Summary: No Matter what happens our lives are changing whether we like it or not. But life gives us choices and its up to us to make the right choice by believing in ourselves. Being the daughters of a WWE legend can have its up and downs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaitlyn. Kevin from the Jonas Brothers well he owns himself. As do Joe and Nick, from Jonas Brothers, they own themselves. Sierra owns Marina. Vince owns everyone else. This is a co-written story between Sierra and I. It came to be a couple days ago. Since my obsession with the Jonas Brothers started to blossom. We hope you guys like this story. It does have something to do with wrestling in the upcoming chapters. So please read and review. **

**Hello Beautiful**

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California   
I've been missing you its true _

Kaitlyn sat on her bed in her USF dorm room with a notebook on the bed and a pencil in her hand. She was trying to write a song and a story. She ran her hand through her waist-length black hair. She turned to look at her nightstand. She smiled at the image. It was a picture of her and Paul, who was better known as Kevin. They had taken the picture following the Jonas Brothers' shooting for their video, "SOS". Yeah she was talking about Kevin from the Jonas Brothers. And of course they were dating each other. They started dating after the video shoot for, "SOS". Kaitlyn had been apart of the video. They've been going out for a couple of months. Kevin helped her when she needed help making a song. Because she was a singer as well. But she wanted to be like her father, half-brother, and half-sister. They were all and are wrestlers. Her sister, as Kaitlyn liked to refer to her, was a WWE Diva.

_I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly _

Kaitlyn picked up a picture frame that was behind her picture of Kevin and her. She smiled at the photo and ran her fingers over the picture. It was a picture of her half-sister, Marina and her. Marina and Kaitlyn had always been close ever since they were younger. Her sister was only 2 or 3 years older than her. Marina was the person who kept Kaitlyn in her place and gave her the honest truth about everything. Their father had married several times. In his first marriage, Marina and Kaitlyn's older brothers, Brian and Kevin came along. Marina came in during the fourth marriage. And Kaitlyn during the fifth marriage. If Kaitlyn were to describe her older sister, she would use the word phenomenal. She knew how to balance her career and her personal life. She knew how to stay our of the spotlight. She knew how to juggle her relationship with John and work. Marina had always been Kaitlyn's best friend growing up. She had taught Kaitlyn almost everything Kaitlyn needed to know in life. And now Kaitlyn couldn't wait to go back home whenever that was. Or if she was ever going to go back home.

_Cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied_

Kaitlyn looked around her dorm room. She had been the one to make the decison of going to University of San Francisco (USF). She had decided that she was going to be majoring in physical therapy. She loved going to classes and learning about what to do. She loved helping others out. And after school was over, she would go to clubs to perform some of her music. Then at the end of the night, she would talk to Kevin on the phone. Kevin had gotten her to fly everywhere to watch him at his concerts. She loved going to his concerts and hanging out with his brothers, Joseph and Nicolas. They were just fun to be around. Kaitlyn also met their mom, Denise and their father, Paul Sr. They were just very awesome parents. But one of Kaitlyn's favorites was Kevin's youngest brother, Frankie. Frankie was so cute and was so adorable. When Kaitlyn felt down and depressed during her time learning about physical therapy, she would think of Frankie and all the cute things he did. And that would make her smile and get through the day. Kaitlyn also let Kevin meet her family. Her father, Jerome, who was better known as Jerry "The King" Lawler. Her brothers, Brian and Kevin, who were her protective brothers. And last but not least her best friend and sister, Marina. Her brothers in the beginning were so protective of her dating Kevin. Marina was just happy to see her sister really happy. And Jerome was just happy that Kevin knew where he was going in life.

_If I couldnt see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful _

Kaitlyn started to write down words that came from her heart. As she started writing, Kaitlyn heard "Hello Beautiful" by Jonas Brothers playing in the background. She looked at her phone and noticed it was ringing. She flipped her phone open and answered the call.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey beautiful! How are you?" She heard him ask.

"I'm fine, babe. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing Joe, Nick, and I are in the tour bus getting ready to go to another city. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to write and looking at pictures again." She said.

"Pictures of family?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. And of ours too." She said.

"You miss your family don't you?" Kevin asked.

"I do but you know I'm trying to finish school and they understand that. But enough about me. How was your concert?" Kaitlyn asked as she started to doodle on her notebook.

"It was really great! I wish you could have been there." Kevin said.

_It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line _

"I wish I could have been there to, Kev. You know I love watching your concerts." Kaitlyn said as she thought about how much she missed talking to him on the phone.

"You know I'd bring you along but you should really go and hang with your family. I mean it's been a long time since you hung out with them." Kevin said.

"I know. But I mean I really want to be with you too." Kaitlyn said.

"And I want to be with you too. But you need to make time for your family. I understand that you love my family and we love you too. But I really want for you to go back and be with your family. I mean I'm sure Marina, Brian, Kevin, and dad miss you a lot." Kevin said.

"Yeah they tell me that all the time. I miss you so much, Kev." Kaitlyn said.

_I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly_

"I miss you too, Kia." Kevin said.

Kaitlyn giggled when she heard Joe and Nick making fun of Kevin. The two were making kissing noises.

"Uh! Babe, Nick and Joe want to talk to you." Kevin said.

"Put them on speaker." Kaitlyn said.

"All right. Give me a minute." Kevin said as he pushed the speaker button.

Kaitlyn waited till she could fully hear Nick, Joe, and Kevin on the line.

"Hey Kaity!" She heard Nick said.

"Hey Nicky! Whats up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh nothing just reading a book. What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I was attempting to write a new song or a new story but I'm not getting anywhere." Kaitlyn said

"See Kaity, this is why you should just totally be on tour with us. We'd help you out." Joe said.

"Oh you know I would do that, Joe. But I've still got my education to finish." Kaitlyn said.

"You know Kev should go to college to." Joe said as Kaitlyn giggled.

"He should but he'd rather focus on his music career. But how are you, you chick magnet?" Kaitlyn asked using Joe's nickname that she had made.

"I'm doing all right. You know still grabbing all the girls attention. How are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm good. Getting ready to get the heck out of my college dorm since I'm pretty much ready to graduate." Kaitlyn said.

"We're invited to your graduation right, Kaity?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Your whole family is invited." Kaitlyn said.

"Yay! We finally get to see you!" Joe said.

"Awe you miss me that much?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You bet! It's fun having a sister in the family!" Joe said.

Kaitlyn laughed as did Kevin.

"I'm glad that you guys think of me as a sister. You guys are like my brothers too. Although I have two of them already, they just can't compare to you two and Frankie." Kaitlyn said.

"That's because they're way older than us." Nick said as Kaitlyn laughed.

"That is true. Gosh, I wish you guys were here with me in my dorm room. You guys could help me pack up my room." Kaitlyn said.

"We wish we were there too!" Joe said.

Kaitlyn heard a knock on her dorm room door.

"Oh hold on guys! Someone's at my door!" Kaitlyn said as she held her phone in her hand.

"Uh oh! Kevin's got some competition." Nick said as Kaitlyn laughed.

Kaitlyn opened the door.

_Cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied   
If I couldnt see those eyes_

Kaitlyn squealed at who she saw at the door.

"Oh my god you're here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she jumped on her boyfriend.

"I know but I didn't come alone." Kevin said as Joe and Nick walked down the hallway.

"Nicky! Joe!" Kaitlyn squealed as they rushed to hug her.

Kaitlyn let the two boys into the room and stood in the hallway with Kevin.

"I can't believe you're here." Kaitlyn said as she kissed him.

They kissed for what seemed like seconds and pulled away after a while.Kevin cupped her face.

"You know I could never be satified if I couldn't see your eyes." Kevin said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Kaitlyn whispered.

"I love you too, Kia." Kevin said as they walked into her dorm room.

**A/N: Well this is it for the first chapter. This gives you a background info about Kaitlyn. I, Kaila Anne, think this has been my favorite chapter to ever write because I just felt the song. And the song actually does belong to the Jonas Brothers. It's called "Hello Beautiful". I think you guys should buy their cd because it's amazing. And I love them a lot. We hope you guys again enjoy this chapter and we hope you guys take the time to read this story. Because this I hope is gonna be an amazing story. Kaila Anne will have a banner up soon. So please read and review! Thanks you guys! **


	2. My Everything

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Marina, Janine owns Kaitlyn, Mr. Vince McMahon owns everyone in the WWE. And 98 Degrees Owns the song "My Everything" We Hope you like the newest chapter, and now its gonna be getting more into wrestling now. Enjoy!**

Marina Lawler was sitting in the ladies locker room with her bright pink ipod in her hand. She closed her eyes as the song came through the tiny ear buds, across the room the fellow divas were busy picking their ring attire. Marina started to hum quietly until she felt something cold landing on her lap, She quickly snapped her head up to look at them. "Hey that was cold, who did it?" She asked as she flicked her music devise off before leaving it on the couch.

Maria giggled before she spoke "I didn't do that to you it was uh, Mickie that did it…"

Mickie started to deny that it was her. "I didn't do it I swear it was Maria, she's the stupid one." Mickie stated with a laugh. Then suddenly Maria opened their large cooler that was filled with water and sport drinks, along with ice cubes. With a smile forming Maria took a handful of ice and threw it at the nearest diva. The lucky victim shrieked as the ice cubes hit her tan skin, soon a full blown ice cube fight broke out in the room.

Marina smirked as she threw a ice cube at Maria who was getting ganged up on by Mickie and Melina. As she decided to sit down to watch the small ice cube fight go on there was a sudden knock on the door. "Who's going to answer the door?" Melina asked as she looked around. Nobody offered to see who it was so Melina went to answer it, her tight curls in her hair bounced as she walked over to it. Once the door was opened she seen a tall dark haired guy standing there with something in his hand. "Are you Miss. Marina Lawler?" The gentleman asked. "Uh no I'm not but I can give that to her, she is busy right now." Melina said as the guy handed what seemed to be a flower wrapped up to her. "Thanks, I'll give it to her right away." Melina stated as she closed the door.

Marina looked up at Melina who was holding the flower in her hand. "Awe looks like ya got a secret admirer Mel.." Marina stated before Melina came over to her. "its not for me, its for you." the dominant WWE diva Melina said as she handed the single flower to Marina. She brought the red rose to her nose to smell the amazing scent but she spotted a small white envelope. Curiosity got the best of her as she reached for the note, as she peeled back the seal the fellow divas started to chant. "Read it, Read it…"

Marina smiled as she read the note scribbled upon the paper before she decided to read it out loud for them to hear. "It says, a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl Love your secret admirer" She bit her bottom lip as she slipped the note back into the envelope. "Awe that's so cute, I wonder who it is." Maria stated as she pulled her reddish brown hair into a hair tie. Deep down Marina knew who it was, she quietly got up and grabbed the rose before leaving the locker room.

While on her way to the destination she managed to bump into none other then Randy "The Legend Killer" Orton. He sipped on his bottle of water as she walked by him, then she heard him mumble something but she ignored it. With a smile showing and the rose in her left hand she stopped in front of a jet black door, upon the name plate stated WWE Champion John Cena. She knocked upon the door as she waited a few superstars walked by her, but when her boyfriend didn't answer she opened the door. Marina walked into his locker room where his scent still lingered, she walked over to the couch and sat down. She let a small smile slip out as she closed her eyes, while taking in the scent of her boyfriend shortly she drifted off.

Approximately twenty five minutes later someone had entered the locker room, she suddenly felt someone's lips brush against her own. Slowly she opened her eyes who were staring into a pair of aqua-blue eyes, with his trademark smile he sat down next to his girlfriend. "I heard you have a secret admirer, do you know who it is?" He teased his girlfriend, before she playfully pushed him away. "You know very well who it is, unless its your dear buddy Randy Orton.." Marina said with a giggle before she felt two warm hands on her sides as she stood up. John grinned as he stood up next to her side, then he pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you stay a little longer my match is the main event, so you can stay longer and keep me company. And I also have a little something I picked up for you…" John said as he headed over to his bag to grab what he had bought her. After he found what he was looking for he walked back over to her with a long box in his hand. She stood there watching him from the corner of her eye as he handed her the box, she slowly opened it to revel a necklace. "John its beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything" she said as he took the necklace out of the box. He walked up behind her and helped her put the necklace on, once the hook was latched she turned around to face him.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

Marina smiled as she brought her hand up to the gift her boyfriend had just given her. Their lips soon brushed together as he wrapped his arms around her as the kissed turned into a passionate kiss. As they were kissing there was a sudden knock at the door, they broke apart as the knocking stopped. "I'll get the door." Marina said in a cheerful voice as she walked over to answer the door, when she pulled it open she was surprised.

"Hey dad, is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine, I came to talk to you about going to your sister's graduation. I was just talking to Vince and he is going to let us take a few days off to be able to attend. And John you're certainly welcome to attend as well, I'll talk to you after the show Marina."

"that's great that he's going to let us take a few days off, did you tell Kaitlyn yet?" she asked her father as she smiled as John walked up behind her. "Thank you I'd like to attend."

"Not yet I waited so you could tell her yourself if you want to, I'm sure she'll be excited to know that we're coming. Good luck on your match tonight John" Jerry "The King" Lawler said as he gave his oldest daughter a hug before he left to take his seat ringside with his co-worker good ol JR.

Marina smiled as she watched her father walk down the hallway and out of site, before she looked back at John. She walked back towards john before she pulled her phone from her pocket, as she dialed her sisters number she smiled. "Hmm I wonder why her line is busy…" Marina said out loud then it hit her figuring her sister would be on the phone with her boyfriend Kevin from the band The Jonas brothers. "Call her later babe, lets enjoy being together before my match" John said as he sat down on the couch with a smile, Marina sat next to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Marina, I love you." John said as he wrapped his arms around her, she smiled as she gave him a peck on his lips. "I love you more"

**A/N: Hey Guys we hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of No Matter what. Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully you liked the new chapter. We hope you guys again enjoyed this chapter and we hope you guys take the time to read this story. And thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys are great!**


End file.
